Humphrey Is Garth's One Last Hope
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post Movie. Though happily married with Kate and vice versa, Humphrey really can't ignore how curious he is about what it'd be like to be an alpha. So he tries to get himself trained to become one from his omega status by the only one who could possibly help him...Garth. Problem is, Garth has a good reason to say no. Song spun off from "One Last Hope" from Disney's Hercules.


Once more, I am blending Alpha And Omega with Disney's Hercules! This does NOT, however, take place in the timeline which Humphrey: From Zero To Hero and A Star Is Born: Humphrey do. Nope! This is a story all its own which ironically enough is post movie. Though he is glad the Eastern and Western packs have united and that all is as it should be, Humphrey wants to go from omega to alpha, for ever since marrying Kate, he's been undeniably curious about what it would be like to be an alpha, especially one married to another alpha. So, well aware of the talent at being an alpha and fitness of Garth, he decides that only he can teach him the way to be a proper alpha if he wants to move to that rank from his omega status, and also that he's his only option because he wants to keep his desire a secret from Kate to ensure there's no risk it will endanger their relationship in any way. Can Humphrey go through with it? Is Garth willing to train him, especially considering he only has a slightly higher opinion of him now than he used to and vice versa? Find out in this fanfic, which depicts both Humphrey and Garth interaction and a parody of "One Last Hope", which is a song from the aforementioned Disney movie Hercules.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This fanfic takes place a week after the events of Alpha And Omega

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Alpha And Omega movie. And I don't own "One Last Hope", either, because it belongs to Disney's Hercules, being a song from that movie.

Humphrey Is Garth's One Last Hope

It was a very nice day today. In more ways than one. Humphrey was feeling a lot happier and more appreciated than he had in quite a while. After all, just a week ago, he'd married Kate as the Eastern and Western packs joined as one, and this was just one of many wonderful things to happen that day. However, Humphrey could not help but feel something was missing, even so. The reason for this was because ever since marrying Kate and feeling much more accepted and important than he ever had before, Humphrey became curious as to what it would be like to be an alpha, especially considering he was now married to one and vice versa. At first, he ignored it, as he wanted to be perfectly satisfied with what he had. But when the curiosity overcame him as it did now and he could no longer ignore his desire to at least try and go from omega to alpha in status, he considered what he should do and how he should do it.

After a while of thinking, he concluded with himself that he should both be trained to be an alpha and make sure he kept it a secret from everyone but the one who trained him, if he was able to find someone to do it. Especially Kate, since he did not want there to be so much as a snowball's chance in hell he would jeopardize their relationship in any respect. Coming to grips with this, and putting the facts together, he realized he had only one shot at this, and one wolf who might be of help, but he could very well be hard-pressed to hope to get this done. Why? It was because of how the only one on the mountain who had the talent, the physical ability and the experience to train him as an alpha outside of Kate, who was the last one he wanted to even in any way know about this until he became an alpha and could reveal it to her in a way which would make her pleased and happy, was none other than the one and only Garth. Though he and Garth were able to get along a little better than they had previously, it was still a good idea for him to avoid Garth unless the situation called for them being in each other's company. Likewise, Garth rarely spoke to him, and when he did, it was usually short, simple and barely respectful. A try at getting him to train an omega, and especially Humphrey, to become an alpha like Garth had been for years was a really tall order, even as Garth had lightened up a little since marrying Lilly and vice versa, plus learning to howl much better than before from that same Lilly.

"Regardless, though, I have to try…" Humphrey thought. "It's the only shot I have, and better to have tried and failed than to have not tried at all." So, waiting until he saw Garth, and of course making sure he was not in the middle of anything and just looking out into the distance so that he could have his brother-in-law's undivided attention, he slowly walked over to him, and, at the instant he was close enough, he said: "Um, Garth?" Garth turned and said: "Oh, hi. What are you doing here, Humphrey?" "I was kinda wondering…" Humphrey said. "Yeah?" Garth spoke. "You've been an alpha for some time. Just like your dad was and is. I know I'm just an omega, but…" "But what?" Garth asked, a bit confused just now. Humphrey realized it was now or never, so he just came clean. "But I've recently been curious as to what it would be like to be an alpha like you, my mate and your dad are, and was wondering if there was any chance you might be able to train me to go from omega to alpha. I know it's a tall order, especially from me to you, but I can't ignore my curiosity, nor how you're the only one who could train me and help to keep it a secret from everyone else between us. Some have one of those qualities, others have the other one. You're the only one here with both. So could you train me, Garth? To be an alpha?"

For a while, there was an awkward silence, with neither wolf moving or saying a single word, Garth dumbfounded at what he'd just heard from Humphrey's muzzle and Humphrey just waiting for Garth to answer him. However, Garth soon grew a huge grin on his face, followed by chuckling, then snickering and finally the way he burst into hysterical laughter. By the time he'd stopped laughing enough to speak, he said: "Humphrey, that is the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard!" He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and told him: "Do you know what the chance of that happening is, and I'm not talking about me agreeing to do you the favor here, either!" "What?" Humphrey asked, confused. Garth took a deep breath a few times to make sure he would not be cut off by laughter at how absurd this was to him and explained: "In the past, the somewhat younger years of dad, back when I was a kid, I think, he would attempt to turn omegas into alphas if the chance presented itself. After all, any chance our pack could get any kind of help was a must, since we were struggling with so much at that time, and would continue to be struggling for a while thereafter. But every time he tried to train an omega to turn that omega into an alpha, you know what happened? Invariably?" Humphrey shook his head.

"I'll tell you what happened." Garth told him. "Every last one of those omegas he tried to train to become alphas failed miserably. Let him down. Disappointed him. Made him feel utterly discouraged. Even as they tried their best and hardest with the utmost of sincerity, interest and hope to succeed the way he and they wanted them to, none of them had what it took. None of them were cut of the right cloth. None of them were alpha material." Garth let out a sigh and he then said: "Eventually, my dad just quit, because he knew as well as his embarrassed trainee and alpha wannabe omegas that there was no point to it and it wasn't getting anyone anywhere, and it was an empty dream. Ironically enough, when I got to be almost as old and almost as fit as I now am, I aspired to revive my father's dream and try to succeed where he failed! It would show him there is hope even when there seems to be none at all, and it would restore what confidence he had back then and benefit so many so greatly! But as much as he acknowledged how very well intentioned I was, he told me it wouldn't work, since he'd tried it without any success. I still did all I could to try and turn omegas into alphas, and give it their all though they did, it just plain wasn't enough. None of them had what was required in them. None of them had sufficient spunk to go from omega to alpha. None of them even had a prayer, no matter how true it was that they and I both wanted them to succeed so badly. Thus, like father, like son, I gave in and was left with a lot of discouraged, let down depression. There's a limit to how much disappointment one can take." Once again, there was a long, deep silence between the two.

"I'm sorry to hear things were such a letdown, Garth, but what if I can break that long-running line of failure and disappointment? What if I can be the first omega to have what it takes and requires to become an alpha? It would do wonders for you, me, your dad, Kate and the rest of our pack, to be sure!" Humphrey responded, breaking the silence instead of Garth this time. "I can't help you, Humphrey." Garth replied. "I'm sorry, but you'd only fail. Sure, you've come a long way and pulled off a lot of admirable stunts, but trend is as trend does, and I can't see how you'd do any better than those other omegas did even with your considerable track record of late. Why don't you save yourself a lot of embarrassment and also save me a lot of disappointment by just dropping this subject and never bringing it up again?" Suddenly, though, Eve showed up and said: "Now, now, Garth. That's not like you. Throwing in the towel, and so easily at that." "Eve? What are you doing here?" asked Humphrey to his mother-in-law, Garth not bothering to speak due to how Humphrey asked exactly what both of them wanted to know.

"Why, Humphrey, I've been keeping a low profile and listening to, as well as watching, all that happened since you came up to Garth. I happened to be in the area and, though one may well refer to it as EVE-sdropping," she punned, grinning at her own joke, "I decided to see what was going on, since you two normally stay clear of each other." "So you heard everything that I said, and all Humphrey said, too?" Garth asked. "That's right." Eve replied. "I would have just let it be between you, but I could tell it was the kind of thing I could not ignore or be in the dark about, so I kept hidden while observing your conversation." "Then I guess you know what I want Garth to train me for, but also what I want to keep a secret." Humphrey said. "Yes, which is why I made sure no other wolves were around this area before coming out to let you know I think it is a fine idea, and especially since you're married to my elder daughter and deserve more than you have gotten in terms of rank, as you have recently proved." Eve informed him. Humphrey very widely opened his eyes in excitement, but Garth told his mother-in-law: "Come on, Eve. Don't set him up for disappointment. This just can't happen, and all three of us know how it went when my dad tried to convert omegas into alphas, and what happened when I tried to do it, too." "But I don't think you or him have tried it with this omega." Eve said, pointing her nose at Humphrey.

"Thank you!" Humphrey said. "My point exactly! You see, Garth? I can bring an end to the long line of disappointing letdowns! I can be the first omega to become an alpha! And Eve! You'll be sure no one else finds out until Garth and I are done and I've become an alpha, right? Especially Kate?" "But of course. I know that would be important to you, especially given your hard-earned, loving relationship with her and vice versa." Eve replied. "Oh, my God. Who am I talking to? Wolves or brick walls?" Garth groaned. "Please, Humphrey, hasn't this gone on long enough? And why are you encouraging it, Eve? You know it'll just end with all three of us in a depressed state of discouragement!" He then marched up to Humphrey and began to sing all of a sudden, much to the surprise of Humphrey and Eve.

"So you wanna be an alpha, Humphrey? Woop-Dee-Doo!" He pranced over to a part of the mountain which was a bigger rock than most, and put his left front paw on it, singing on: "I have been right on this rock before with rockheads just like you!" while turning to look right at Humphrey. He got his paw off of it and sang: "Each and every one a disappointment! Pain for which there's just no ointment! So much for my dumb dreams! Though you now are, Humphrey, asking me to please rejoin the fray…" He walked up to him, looked him straight in the eyes and puffed up his chest before going: "My answer is TWO WORDS…" Suddenly, he heard a really scary and nasty snarl, which was coming from the throat of Eve. Furthermore, when he looked into her eyes, he saw the scariest expression he'd ever seen on Eve's face, bar none, and he'd of course, like other wolves, seen plenty of them from her. She kept growling until Garth gulped, turned around and told Humphrey slowly and softly: "Oh…Kay…" Eve nodded and smiled, with Humphrey going: "You mean you'll do it?" "You win." sighed Garth as he did a signaling of his head to show Humphrey to follow him, which Humphrey did.

"Thanks, Eve!" Humphrey said. "You're welcome. Now prove Garth's notion wrong." Eve answered. "I will." Humphrey assured. Then he followed Garth and spoke: "And Garth? I promise you that you won't be sorry at all!" "Oh, dear God…" Garth moaned, rolling his eyes. "By the way, where are we going to train? And where do we start? So do we start now or what?" Humphrey asked excitedly. "Oy vey…" Garth groaned. "It's going to be such a long session that I have with Humphrey here…" Once they got down to the bottom of the mountain and walked into the forest, which is where Humphrey was leading Garth(and where Garth, along with Tony before him, had tried and failed to train countless omegas to become alphas), Humphrey could tell his training session with Garth was going to begin. So Garth, wasting no time it starting it and secretly hoping to God this one wouldn't be like all the others, did a flip and waited for Humphrey to try that flip, which he did, and he kept this up until Humphrey finally fell over and messed it up, and it was after seven flips. So now Garth knew what Humphrey needed to work his way up from in terms of flips.

For the next exercise they'd try in terms of being an alpha, Garth led Humphrey to a part of the forest where numerous boulders were. He then began to singing: "I've given up hope that a wolf would come along…a wolf who would ring the bell for once! Not the gong!" He jumped about the rocks, from one to another, without missing one of them until he reached the other side, then, while Humphrey tried it himself, Garth sang: "Wolves who might win trophies! Who don't run on slow feet!" When he'd done three quarters of the rock jumping successfully, Humphrey all of a sudden tripped and fell over onto his face. Garth sighed and then went: "At least who can be fleet! But NOOOOOOOOOO…" Humphrey looked up to Garth with an embarrassed smile in addition to cringing a little when Garth went: "…I get omegas!"

Garth then tried to work on how fast Humphrey could run by racing him, and how strong he was by wrestling him, which Humphrey could tell was his intent by the open area they were using next. While they raced, with Humphrey at first keeping up with Garth, Garth sang: "I've been changed by fate and love, with my old self gone!" Suddenly, Garth got way ahead of his opponent when they were both halfway to the finish line and then easily reached there before a panting Humphrey was unable not to stop in his tracks to get his breath back. Garth sang to him afterwards: "Content to howl with Lilly and hone my brawn!" Once Humphrey had his breath back, Garth went over to him and circled him, with Humphrey doing the same, as he knew this was the strength test of wrestling, rather than the now finished speed test of racing. They soon grappled with each other, and while it happened, both seeming evenly matched, Garth sang out: "But you need an advisor! An alpha, but wiser!"

He suddenly pinned Humphrey down, with Humphrey struggling, as he did not want to screw up again, and Garth just sang on: "A good improviser, and…" All of a sudden, he felt Humphrey's hind feet on his stomach and it turned out Humphrey had managed to tussle enough so to do that and to hurl him off of him and into a nearby tree, Garth going out as it happened to him: "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!" Once he hit the tree and Humphrey got up, Garth let out: "There goes my breakfast!" His next move was to teach Humphrey how to get his hunting skills sharpened, plus he and Humphrey were both feeling hungry all of a sudden, so they saw a passing caribou and targeted it both for nourishment and for practice, and while both were keeping their distance, and finding their hiding places, Garth sang, though low enough so the caribou didn't hear them: "I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you!"

As soon as the caribou was close enough, Garth quietly signaled to Humphrey from his hiding place to pounce and go for it, which Humphrey obliged to. Unfortunately, Humphrey, in spite of leaping perfectly and aiming right for the caribou, alerted it to his presence due to the noise made when he leapt out of his hiding place, and the caribou turned to see him and took off just in time to evade his attack. While it vanished from sight, Garth came out of his hiding place and saw how Humphrey had hit the ground hard after missing his target, and sang: "Though you are not exactly a dream come true!" He pulled Humphrey up to his feet, and led him to where the two could practice tracking and sensing danger with both smell and sound, as well as sight. As it went on, Garth sang: "I've trained enough turkeys who never came true!" Though at first both of them did well at this part of the training, Humphrey eventually lost sight of where he was going and inadvertently crashed into Garth, which resulted in them both falling over and both of them going red. Humphrey from embarrassment and Garth from anger, of course. And, as Garth's face went red with rage and fury, he sang while trying to keep it together, contain his ire and not snap, lose it or explode: "You're my one last hope, so you'll have to do!"

After both of them got up again, Garth then took to practicing log bridge crossing and the way to avoid falling or causing the bridge to break with Humphrey. "When crossing a log bridge over a giant river, always do so with caution!" Garth told Humphrey, and he signaled him to go for it with his head. Humphrey was able to cross the bridge, but failed to stop moving until his face slammed into the side of a mountain right in front of him. "OOOOOOOF!" Humphrey let out, and Garth went: "UUUUUGHHH…" as he turned his head away and Humphrey was made to fall down, though not pass out. "Why me?" Garth thought to himself. "NO!" he shouted from across the bridge at Humphrey, who let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, exasperated at his tripping at the finish line like this. But he came back across the bridge to where Garth was, and Garth led him to a section of the forest where he could set up numerous sticks to serve as training dummies for enemies to battle against. Once they were there and once he'd done this, Garth explained to Humphrey what he was supposed to do by saying: "If in a battle with an enemy, or if aiding your pack in a fight against a rival pack or any kind of threat, concentrate on the here and now, as well as on the foe you are facing, and if you're facing more than one foe, for God's sake, do NOT try to attack every enemy at once unless you're forced to!"

He did a demonstration of how he wanted Humphrey to sharpen his fighting skills by darting around the sticks he stuck into the ground and making numerous fighting moves without actually touching them, then he pointed to those stick he ended this next to so Humphrey would know he was to attack the sticks and make contact the way Garth had given an indicator of. And though he did much better this time, doing every move properly and the way Garth showed him and missing not one single stick as he hit all of them dead on in the right places and broke them apart as Garth had intended, some of the pieces from each one kept flying in the same direction, albeit unexpectedly and by freak chance. And that direction was in the direction of a hapless and unlucky Garth, who had to curl up into a ball after jumping into a bush to avoid being hit by any of them after he barely managed to dodge the ones which came his way. Once Humphrey was done and howled to the sky in triumph, he was cut off when Garth stuck his head out of his bush hiding place once he realized it was safe to come out and barked: "Good job, Humphrey! Well done, but something to remember for training sessions…when breaking targets, watch where you are making the pieces fly!" Humphrey realized what he was saying, and cringed from contrition and humiliation for almost filling Garth full of splinters and bits of wood without meaning to.

Garth brought Humphrey over to where there was a big hill, and was intending to make it so he could practice running down to rescue an imperiled pack member or rush to help any wolf with injuries. He had Humphrey run to the top, and lay down at the bottom, the idea being to see how quickly Humphrey could react and with how much balance he could run down the hill while also getting there as quickly as he could. When Humphrey, having had it explained to him by Garth on the way there, began going up the hill to start the exercise, Garth sang: "Many clods have faced the odds and ended up a mockery!" While Humphrey ran down the hill without once losing his footing and reached Garth quite swiftly, something Garth was glad to see, for it was a sign Humphrey had improved and could do great with a little motivation, Garth sang further by going: "They all failed so badly that it felt like pure hypocrisy!"

Once this exercise, which Garth was glad to see Humphrey perform and complete with success, had been finished, Garth brought Humphrey to a gushing river, since they were both still hungry and now more than before, given they missed that caribou, and now would have him try and practice his fish catching skills. Garth sang out: "To be a true alpha wolf's a defining art!" A second after they began batting for fish, Garth caught two, one in each paw, but Humphrey was able to catch three. One in each paw, AND one in his jaws. The two wolves quickly killed the fish and placed them on the ground to eat, with Garth referencing how Lily taught him to howl the right way when they got together to further emphasize his point by going: "Like learning to howl right…it's a work of heart!" He touched his chest and then touched Humphrey's in order to elaborate, with a smile on his face and a nod to show he could tell how well Humphrey had done, Humphrey grinning back before he and Garth dug into their catch of fish. After they finished, the two wolves drank some water to wash it down, and went to the edge of the forest near where the mountain that was their home was, back where they started, and Garth told Humphrey on the way that this was a perfect time to practice staying on the alert even when tired or asleep, since there might be a need for that, and you never know.

Once they were at the edge of the forest, they plopped down and closed their eyes, with Garth singing despite his eyes being closed: "It takes more than sinew! Comes down to what's in you! You have to continue to GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Humphrey shot up swift as lightning, got on all fours and was ready for anything, but Garth, realizing that, despite this being a test, Humphrey's readiness and alertness and expecting of the unexpected were all there, then stood up looking really happy and said to Humphrey: "NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Suddenly understanding why Garth did this, Humphrey laughed and felt marvelous about what a beautiful passing of this particular test he'd done. Garth then pointed out to where their home mountain was and informed Humphrey that he wanted him to lead him back there to see if he remembered where Garth and Lily's den was. Humphrey knew at once this was the test of an omega being able to lead a longtime alpha back to his home and thus showing himself to be the sort of material that qualifies for an alpha.

So, as soon as they were ready to move after making sure they could ignore how full they felt from the fish, Humphrey moved nimbly with Garth right behind him and Garth sang from in back of Humphrey: "I'm down to ONE last shot and my LAST high note before the bitter failure sting gets my goat!" Humphrey kept leading Garth to where he could remember the den where Garth and Lily lived was, and was also able to tell Garth was meaning this as another race, so he could try and remedy his losing the previous race. So he treated it as one, too, and Garth kept up his singing: "My dreams are on you, Humph! Go make them come true! Find that uphill slope!" Humphrey was able to jump and bound up the mountain just slightly faster than Garth was, and when they were near the top, Garth sang: "Keep pushing the envelope! You're my one last hope, and it is UP…TO…YOU!"

Humphrey jumped to the top, and Garth did the same thing just seconds thereafter. He pounced on Humphrey both to see if he could outwrestle him this time and to check out how well he could improvise and deal with sudden danger, especially from an alpha, and Humphrey did not disappoint, as he swiftly realized what Garth was doing and used all four of his legs and all his determination to wrench himself from Garth's grip and hurl him into his den, where he promptly landed on his back next to Lily, who was asleep at the time, but the impact and sound thereof woke her up. Garth smiled with joy, knowing Humphrey had both proven himself a true alpha and finally put an end to the perpetual streak of failure he and his dad had suffered for so long with so many omegas they tried to train and who tried to do it right but sadly came up short.

Now, then, on to what was to happen next. Lilly saw that Garth was on his back and she exclaimed: "Garthy? Is that you? Are you okay?" "Oh, hi, Lilly." Garth smiled. "Sorry I woke you up." Then she said: "What happened?" "Let's just say Humphrey proved to me that he had an alpha in him hidden under that omega status, and my testing and training has brought it out of him, much to the delight of both of us." Later on, Humphrey would inform Eve that Garth had in fact trained him so he was finally able to go from omega to alpha, thus proving he had the talent of an alpha in him all along, and Eve was elated to hear this. She would congratulate Humphrey as well as Garth, who she and Humphrey also thanked for bringing out Humphrey's inner alpha, and when the time was right, all three revealed everything to everyone. Tony was speechless at how miraculous this was, especially since it meant his long line of disappointment as well as that of his son had both come to an end, Lilly, Winston, Candy, Sweets, Mooch, Salty, Shakey, Reba and Janice were unable to remember when they'd last felt this amazed and congratulatory to one of their fellow wolves, as did the other wolves outside of them who weren't Kate, and Kate? She just plain had the most emotional and marvelous feeling of all, elated beyond belief that her love and mate Humphrey had managed to prove himself as alpha material despite being an omega and keep it a secret until the right moment, and she loved him more than ever, if that was possible. It was truly a wonderful moment in the history of these united Eastern and Western packs, and let me tell you, neither Humphrey nor Garth nor Eve regretted their decision one bit, and it was not long before Humphrey and Kate were BOTH seen as full fledged alphas and the new leader love couple of the pack to go with the one made up of Winston and Eve, and Tony now was an alpha who lived with TWO pairs of alpha mates instead of one.

Furthermore, never again would Tony give up hope or lose confidence, and the same went for Garth. Humphrey's newfound transition from omega to alpha, which, after it was revealed, was tested a few times by different wolves, since he hadn't gone to alpha school and thus did not become an alpha in the traditional sense(invariably Humphrey managed to pass all the tests to varying degrees), made it so Garth and Tony had learned a valuable life lesson. No matter how much disappointment lies ahead of you on the path to achieve your goal, it is not a lost cause or in any way hopeless until you stop trying to succeed. Humphrey loved that he'd both made his curious dream of being an alpha a reality, and breathed new life into the hope, confidence and optimism of Tony and Garth when it came to trying to pull off the difficult or seemingly impossible. Humphrey proved to be just a whisker(no pun intended)under Kate in terms of how adept, competent, capable, efficient and talented he was as an alpha, and this of course made him a target of admiration and lauding for all of the wolves he lived with, utterly regardless of their rank, gender and/or age. And, for the icing on the cake, one night into the near future, when all the wolves were howling at the moon, Humphrey and Kate could practically see their visage in the aforementioned moon, which was indeed full, and it signified they were two healthy, beautiful, talented and important alphas who had, each in their own way, come quite far to get where they were now, and, of course, to recognize and acknowledge their love for each other and make it go from a feeling to a part of their lives.

And, though Kate and Humphrey loved each other no matter what, Kate couldn't help but be proud of Humphrey for what a giant escalation he'd took from talented omega to alpha like she was, just like Garth, Tony, Eve, Lilly and Humphrey himself were proud of Humphrey for all he'd pulled off, not unlike all of the rest of the wolves, but especially the ones mentioned just now. Humphrey had lived the good life ever since marrying Kate and vice versa, but now he and she lived the good life more than ever, and neither would have it any differently at all.

THE END

So, how was it to you? Please rate and review, and especially if you're a fan of Humphrey and/or Garth!


End file.
